


Impressions

by FairyNiamh



Series: Impress [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, M/M, Mute Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Derek doesn't make a good first impression on Stiles.





	1. Accidentally in Love

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **30 Day _Song Meme:_**  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> 26.) A song that 'Makes you want to fall in love'.
> 
> Accidentally in Love
> 
> Counting Crowes
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QUypt2nvorM
> 
>  
> 
> I am a day behind, uhg, This will probably not be a super long story.

It hadn't been planned. No, that was a bald face lie. He had planned this for some time. What he hadn't planned for was just how hard he would fall in love with the human.

See, Derek had been searching for a mate, as is his right as the keeper and protector of the Beacon territory. His mother (and father) watched over the lands to the north, his sister to the east, his uncle to the south, and Deucalion to the west. All had decided on their mates.

Derek found it humorous that the majority of the mates were found in his lands. Which only solidified the bonds between the packs. Duke had hunted and claimed Marin Morrell. Which had pleased her brother.

His Uncle had claimed Lydia Martin. Which had worked out in favor of her then boyfriend, who was claimed by Ethan. (Both couples are stupidly happy.)

Laura had snagged Isaac. Which, really surprised everyone. Derek would have laid his money on Boyd. (The fact that he did and lost to some anonymous bidder, still chapped his hide.)

Now it was his turn... and he was as interested in finding a mate as he was in being kicked in the balls. Now, the hunt may sound brutal, but they had tamed it over the centuries. No longer were people kidnapped and forced to run. Instead there was parades to showcase each available person (Male/female/ or both depending on the Alphas taste.)

Parents often got into the making of floats for their children. Of course, there were some who put no effort forward. Either too arrogant to think they needed anything more than their looks or they were too self-conscious and possibly thought they were not worthy.

Which saddened the alpha, because there was no way to give these people the boost they needed. He couldn't tell them that they were beautiful or handsome, without breaking hearts and being labeled a tease. Best to just smile and nod to them.

Then there was Stiles, the boy confused him. He did smell wonderful, but he paid more attention to his school work and actual job than he did trying to vie for the Alpha's attention.

How could the human ignore him, in favor of serving popcorn and sodas at the theater? It was infuriating, to put it mildly.

Maybe that was the boy's plan to get noticed, because it was working. The one thing he noticed, was that the boy spoke to no one, but the people didn't take offense at the head nods he gave in place of the standard 'you're welcome'.

Derek ordered some coffee, which the human only shook his head and pointed to the sign above him listing the drinks. "Yes, I can see the list. However, I want coffee," he said through gritted teeth.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pointed to the coffee kiosk on the other side of the room before gesturing to the person behind him.

The man came up, made a few hand signs, and the boy started to gather stuff. He watched as the man silently paid, gathered his things, and left.

"I said I would like a coffee," he ground out.

He did not expect for the human to start making gestures at him, the last one being the only thing he knew for sure what it was.

"I've never seen Stiles use that type of language before. You really pissed him off."

"I told him I wanted coffee," he grumbled.

The younger man just nodded. "We heard. He pointed you to the right place, so, why didn't you just go there and get it?"

"I prefer to be told, not guided like a dog," he snarled.

"Yeah, well, you don't always get what you want; and you can't make him talk."

"I'm the Alpha, I will make him talk," he promised. He didn't like it when things did not go his way.

This set the other off, causing him to laugh at the man.

"Do you want me to rip out your throat?"

"Man, I used to think you were smart," the younger man snorted.

"Used to? What changed your mind?"

He hadn't noticed Boyd there acting as a security guard. "Alpha, you can't make a mute speak. Stiles annoys me from time to time, but I would never growl at him. He's vicious and has unique ways of getting even."

Derek wanted the ground to open up and swallow him. He hadn't been directing him like a dog. It wasn't a jab at him being a werewolf, it was his way of communicating. Then a thought struck him, "If he's deaf, how is he working this counter?"

This time Boyd did groan. "I said he was mute, not deaf. They are two different things. I know you're smarter than this."

Yup, back to wanting the earth to swallow him. He turned to face the fuming boy and winced. "I'm sorry," he muttered simply.

He made a few signs that made the other boy laugh and nod. "Come on, Alpha. Go watch your movie and leave Stiles alone."

Derek looked back at the boy who had made him stupid. His wolf whined as he walked away. Now, he needed to find a way to impress the one person who, rightfully, thinks he's an idiot.

~TBC~


	2. Say Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 27.) A song that 'Breaks your heart'.
> 
> Say Something - A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera
> 
> https://youtu.be/-2U0Ivkn2Ds
> 
> In this chapter, you learn how Stiles became a mute. Grab tissues!

Stiles was busy cleaning up his area, listening to music... and frankly getting depressed. He knew better than to listen to this song, but every once in a while, he felt he needed to remember what it was like.

The part where they say I'm sorry, I couldn't get to you, rang so damned true for him. He had tried so hard to free himself to save his mother, but he had passed out before he could save her. The doctors had told him that he was lucky to be alive since the accident had crushed his throat. The Emergency Responder had performed an emergency tracheotomy to allow him to breathe. It would take six months to a year for his throat to heal.

Unfortunately, he would never be able to speak again. The hospital had sent in specialists to teach him and his dad to learn sign language. The first thing he learned to say was mother and father. Which would lead to his father having to break his heart. See, when he learned enough, he asked 'How is mom?', his dad had broken down crying. It had been Melissa to break the news that his mother had died in the crash.

The doctor had thought to put him on anti-anxiety medicine, until the nurse told him why he was crying. They all agreed that letting him grieve would be for the best. He would not be able to move forward in life without closure. Something he would never receive, since he had been in a medical coma when her funeral had happened.

His dad had showed him pictures of her pearl white casket and her beautiful headstone. When he asked about pictures of her, his dad had informed him that they had to have a closed casket funeral, as the accident had caused too much damage.

He spent another two months in the hospital and when he returned home, he was bed ridden with a physical therapist coming in once a day to help him strengthen his legs and body, getting him ready to walk again. Six months later, he could walk for a short distance and was able to transfer himself to the temporary wheel chair. Well, in his mind it was temporary. The accident had claimed his mother and his voice, he was determined not to let it claim his legs and spirit as well.

A year after the accident, he walked to his mother's grave using a cane. He 'talked' and told her of his recovery, that he missed her, that he was sorry for not saving her. He felt that the wind caressing his face, was his mother wiping away his tears and forgiving him.

He felt arms wrap around him as his tears started to fall. "Time for happier music and a happier topic," Scott said softly, kissing his head.

'I'm a downer, aren't I?' he signed and smiled sadly.

"No, just a deep thinker. You need to dry your eyes before Derek sees you."

Stiles tilted his head and looked confused.

"You'll rile up his Alpha. He's already smitten with you, if he sees your tears; he'll kidnap you to try to keep you happy."

He thumbs downed the thought of Derek doing anything with him.

"Hello, I am a werewolf and I can 'smell' his interest," he tried to convince his friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes, 'Hello, skinny, rude, and mute. No one wants me.'

"Don't put yourself down like that. He wants you. You should try talking to him."

This earned his friend a glare of epic proportions. 

"You can use your phone or tablet to 'talk' to him. Though, he 100% understood you shooting him the rod."

'I lost my temper. Today is not a good day to fuck with me.'

"Yup, Boyd and I both know that. Which is why we got him to leave you alone. Any day other than today, you would have handed him his ass with a grin. Doesn't mean he isn't interested in you. You should at least try to get to know him," he said, not willing to be sidetracked on his mission to cheer up his friend.

'Why,' was the only reply he could think of.

"You've been fascinated with his family for years. Ever since Lydia was selected by Peter."

'Asshole bit you,' he countered.

"I asked for it, after my asthma put me in ICU."

'I asked,' he countered.

"You asked if it would give you your voice back. Talia was honest and told you no, but she thought it would help you physically if you wanted the bite. You said no. Have you changed your mind?"

Stiles sighed and shook his head.

"I remember how devastated she was at your mom's funeral. I guess they had been friends. I heard her offering to bite you if your dad wanted it. Which was vetoed by Dr. Deaton. He thought it would kill you, instead of healing you." he informed his friend softly.

'There are times I wish...'

"Dude, don't even joke about that. I cried myself to sleep every night after praying for you to be healed. I missed my friend."

'I know. Sorry. If Derek really wants to be with me, maybe he can try to impress me in a few days. Not tomorrow, I'm busy.'

"I know. I will be over tomorrow around 5ish with The Emperor's New Groove, Despicable Me, tons of Reese's, and more than a few pizzas. Does your dad get a free day tomorrow?" he asked.

Stiles nodded, because tomorrow would be a day they were likely to forget and usually they both only ate the bare minimum and that was with Melissa and Scott pushing food on them.

"Good to know. Mom will join us around 6. She said she had something she needed to do. We will be there though, so neither of you better do anything stupid, including getting drunk. Tipsy is okay, but no hospital trips. Understand?"

He nodded to his friend. Not really promising anything, but knew Scott had his best interests at heart.

"Text me if you or your dad want anything. I'm off to get some sleep. I have the early shift tomorrow. Not joking though, if you need anything text, work or no, family comes first," he hugged his friend and ruffled his hair.

Stiles needed to get home. All the crying had given him a headache and made him tired.

~TBC~


	3. Breaking the Habit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28.) A song by an 'Artist with a voice you love'.
> 
> LINKIN PARK - Breaking the Habit - (Acoustic cover) by Jonathan Young
> 
> I fell in love with his voice when he did a Duet with Melinda Kathleen Reese (who I also love). Most of his songs are covers, but that does not make his voice any less awesome. Do I like all his music? No. There is no flawless artist. Elvis, Beetles, Queen, Aerosmith, and others all have songs that are not well liked; and that is okay.
> 
> I will admit that I had a tough time choosing a song from him, as I love his version of Shiny, Hellfire, Misty Mountain, and so many of his other songs/covers.
> 
> https://youtu.be/F6uDJVfuAR4
> 
> Also threw in my 1_million_words weekend challenge: "Life goes on, sport." - Sure of You

Derek had tracked Stiles' scent to the cemetery. Watching the human crumble at a gravestone broke his heart. He was ready to rush to the boy and hug him until he was better, only to be stopped by a surprisingly strong hand.

He automatically recognized the boy as one of Stiles' friends. "Let me go," he ordered.

"Let him alone," he whispered, not taking his eyes off his friend.

"He's crying," Derek stated the obvious as the reason for his need to go to the boy.

"I know, he only does this once a year. Let him have today to be fragile."

"I would rather be his strength, than to stand here and watch him cry," he hissed.

"Do you know what today is?" came the serious question.

Derek thought about it and the only thing he could come up with was, "Friday."

Scott sighed and shook his head. "You're right, but today is the anniversary of his mother's death and when he lost his voice."

He felt as if someone had sucker punched him. He wondered why... "I thought he was born that way."

"No, shit, back when we were kids, you couldn't pay him to shut up. He was hyper and everywhere. He learned the weirdest things, he still does, but he _can't_ throw out random facts as easily. I miss hearing him talk," the younger werewolf said with a sigh.

Derek chewed on his thumb, his brows knotted in concentration. "Has he checked into getting the bite?"

"That was the first thing he did when he was able to write. Your mother came and read his medical charts. The bite would have sped up healing, but there was nothing to be done about his voice. He decided to hold on to his humanity a bit longer. Especially, since the chance of him dying was higher than anyone was comfortable with."

"It's not fair," the alpha said with a sigh.

"Life goes on, sport."

Derek glared at the younger man and wondered if knocking him out was worth the energy. "Don't make stupid quotes like that. Wait, are you related to Coach Finstock? He was always throwing 'inspirational' quotes out."

Scott had to shove his fist in his mouth to keep his laughter muffled. Once he had calmed down, he took a few deep breaths and answered, "If my mother tells me that that lunatic is my father, I will go on a killing spree."

"Don't use stupid quotes at the wrong time."

"Noted, but for real dude. I know you like him, but give him the day to gather himself. You can put your foot in your mouth tomorrow."

"You seem sure that I'm going to make a fool of myself. Do you want me to fail, so you can court him?" he asked suspiciously.

"Look, I love Stiles..."

"I knew it," he growled.

"As my _brother_. There is nothing sexual or romantic. He's my rock when I need to be weak, and I'm his."

"Then why aren't you out there helping him?"

"His dad used to come out here with him, but it tore him up to see his son silently crying. His dad trusts me to watch over him, without bothering him and to keep people away from him for a few hours. In a few minutes, he'll dry his tears, kiss his mother's headstone, and walk away before his dad shows up. Whom I watch for Stiles, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Then my mother and I will head over to their place, feed them and distract them with mindless movies and telling them the antics of the week," he explained.

"It sounds... stressful."

"The Sheriff keeps us safe from ordinary people, Stiles does all the research when things go weird. Hell, even your mother comes to him for advice when she can't recognize something. Dr. Deaton showed him how and what to research as a means to distract him from his disability, now he has surpassed him. I remember him calling Stiles in to help him deliver a Hellhound child. Except she wasn't a Hellhound, just a very pissed off Wood Nymph," he chuckled.

"If he has done all of that stuff, how come I have never heard of him?" he inquired.

"You probably have. The other Alphas, including yourself, go to your mother when you need help. Have you ever heard her tell you to let her get in touch with Mischief?"

"Of course. Though, I thought she was looking it up in her copy of the bestiary."

"Meet Mischief. If you ever call him that in public he will put a squeezing hex on your nuts. It is not a pleasant experience and you only make the mistake once," he whispered as he rubbed his groin.

Derek decided not to ask. More than the words, he believed the openly pained look on the boy's face. "Thanks for the heads up."

"You're welcome. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. Though, I did laugh when he did it to Matt."

"Matt?" he inquired.

"Matt Daehler, Stiles caught him taking pictures of middle school girl changing in the locker room. He was _not_ impressed. He cursed him to feel the squeeze whenever he was aroused by underage children. He tried to file charges against him, but he wouldn't tell the officers what he was doing when was cursed," he giggled.

Derek's eyebrows rose near his hairline in awe and fear. "I didn't know anyone could curse without words. However, good on him for stopping a pedophile."

"His dad warned him to never do it again, but later he slipped him a GameStop gift card. An early birthday present from the office. Never mind that his birthday had happened two months before the incident."

Derek whimpered as he watched the young man in question leave the area. "Do you have any advice?"

Scott shrugged before he responded, "Leave him alone for today, don't be a dick, give a sincere apology for yesterday. Don't give him flowers without knowing what they mean. You know what, just don't give him flowers. Don't be a stalker. He's had them before and he does not appreciate it. Good luck on _tomorrow_ ," he stressed the words.

Derek walked away with the other wolf's words in his mind. The whole no stalking would be hard. He felt a deep pull to keep an eye on and protect the fragile human, but he would break the habit at least for tonight.

His wolf whimpered as he made his way home. He was so fucked.

~TBC~


	4. One Way, or Another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 29.) A song that you 'Remember from your childhood'.
> 
> One Way or Another - Blondie
> 
> The thing I remember first is listening to this and watching my Aunt chase her wife. (Yes, this was in the 80s.) I also remember a very sassy black gay man muttering the lyrics whenever certain men walked by. I live in a small Texas town, I cannot remember hearing any homophobic speech. 
> 
> I have lived an interesting life.
> 
> https://youtu.be/1VFuHj9_Tgw

The next few weeks were the hardest thing Derek had ever had to endure. It wasn't that Stiles' had banned him from coming to see him. Rather, it was his own self-isolation in an attempt to learn how to better communicate with his human.

He spent several hours on YouTube and other sites to aid in his studies. It was... difficult. When Peter offered to teach him the basics, he jumped at the opportunity.

Even though he was not around his human, he kept in touch with Scott and Boyd, making sure the love of his life was doing well. Learning little things about him.

With each new detail, his fascination and desire deepened. It would be so easy for him to tip over the edge of the knife he was walking and fall in love with the bright you ball of energy.

When he was sure he had everything right, he dressed to impress and went to see Stiles at work.

\---------

Stiles was having a good day. Actually, work had been ridiculously easy once word of his temper tantrum spread. Not that work was difficult before, but there were less quips and pokes at him.

When he looked up and saw the handsome asshole walk in. He went behind the counter and got his pad ready. This time he would tell the fucker where to go.

He blinked when the man smiled and waved at him. Stiles gave a tentative smile and wave back.

When the man got to the counter he started to sign, crudely. With each sign, his brows rose higher. He finally held up his hand. Hoping the man understood the simple sign for stop.

'Who taught you those signs?' he typed.

Derek started to sign again and again he made the man stop. 'I am mute, not deaf. Open your fucking mouth and talk.'

"Sorry, my Uncle Peter has been helping me learn. I was just trying to impress you," he confessed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and shook hie head. 'Calling me a dumb bitch son of a man whore, is not impressive. Peter played you.'

Derek turned red and buried his face in his hands. It was his luck that he insulted the man he was trying to impress. "I am so sorry. I just, I want to be worthy of you."

Stiles knitted his brows and tilted his head, clearly confused. 'Use your words to impress me,' he ordered.

"Look at you. You don't let your inability to talk, define you. You stood up to me, even when I was trying to be a macho alpha. You are so sexy and your eyes. Sweet mother moon, that was the first physical thing I noticed," he babbled.

'Physical, did you notice something else first?' 

He nodded his head, "I noticed your scent first."

'Scent?'

"You smelled like fresh baked apple pie and coffee. It's intoxicating."

Stiles frowned at the words. 'Thank you?'

Derek chuckled and took a deep breath, "I know this is sudden. I mean, I had this whole thing planned out. I would woo you with my knowledge. Having long 'chats' with you and then..."

'And then?'

"Then I would ask you out. You would be so moved by my efforts you would say yes. Of course, I had to go and mess it up instead."

'Thank you for thinking of me. I suggest you not talk to your uncle concerning me,' he quickly typed in.

"Why? I mean, I thought the two of you would get along. He's mated," he reasoned.

Stiles threw his head back and laughed silently. He took a deep breath before replying, 'He wanted me, before he found Lydia. He insisted I would be beautiful on his arm. I am not a trophy.'

Derek opened and closed his mouth, trying to process what he had just read. He didn't want to think of his uncle hitting on his future mate, but he knew that Peter was attracted to power, and Stiles was in a unique position. One where the supernatural world trusted him. Derek had not known about the boy before he decided to pursue him. He wanted him before. "Sorry, my uncle can be a, ummm, handful at times."

'I believe the term you were looking for was pain in the ass. Though he rarely bothers me since he knows Lydia will scream at him for messing with me,' he quickly typed before helping the customer who had slid up to the counter.

Derek bit his tongue as the customer flirted with Stiles, who only smiled and filled her order. As soon as she was gone he rolled his eyes and shook his head. Obviously, he was used to being hit on. Of course, that didn't ease the Alpha's tension.

Stiles looked at him and grinned. 'Guess what?' 

The Alpha thought and just shrugged. He had no idea what he was supposed to be guessing.

'You, my confused Alpha, have never introduced yourself to me,' he showed the Alpha his tablet and watched as a look of horror crossed the werewolf's face. He knew his name, but it was true that he had never introduced himself.

"My mother would hit me for being inconsiderate. Hi Stiles, my name is Derek, Derek Hale, it is a pleasure to meet you," he rambled quickly. He felt like such a loser.

'Your mom would do more than hit you. Nice to finally be introduced to you, Derek Hale. Now, what can I do for you today, Sourwolf?' he asked, enjoying watching the Alpha squirm.

"Date me," he blurted out in a hurry.

Stiles eyes widened and he stood up straighter. Of course, Scott had told him the Alpha was interested in him, but he thought that his brother was just being kind to him.

"Look, I'm not asking for your hand in marriage," 'yet' he added mentally, "but I like you and would like to get to know you. All I want, is a chance. Please?" he begged. 

Smiling, he closed his eyes and nodded. He didn't know if this is a dream or not; either way, he was the happiest he had been in years. He was looking forward to seeing what silly thing the Alpha would do next to 'impress' him.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this is late. My sinuses have been killing me and sitting up for longer than a few minutes was... inadvisable.
> 
> I do not know if I will add more. If I do it will be set in the future and likely kinky, since I am behind in my Kinktober entries. XD


End file.
